The invention relates in general to the storage and display of color markers and more particularly concerns novel apparatus and techniques for using the same container in which the markers are shipped for supporting them in a manner that provides easy access for use by small children while helping the children learn the colors.
Color markers, such as crayons, pencils, chalk, and felt tip pens, are popular children's playthings as well as important tools of learning. They are usually purchased in simple containers in which the markers are mixed. Continued storage in the containers means ordinarily that the markers are returned to the container in some random fashion, making it difficult for the child using such markers to classify and identify the colors he or she uses and use the full range of colors available.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a container for color markers that will facilitate a child's use and understanding of colors.
It is another object of the invention to provide in a container both a storage and display function in accordance with the preceding object.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a container from which color markers may be easily identified and removed by a small child in accordance with one or more of the preceding objects.
It is still another object to provide such a container which is inexpensive and easily manufactured in accordance with one or more of the preceding objects.